Christmas Shenanigans
by ShenanigansKid
Summary: There just doesnt seem to be enough M rated Wally/Artemis out there so heres one to add to the small growing pile and yes I did name my first ever fanfic after my name cuz I had no idea what else to title it. Rate M for some future lemonss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever and I thought hey, why dont I take a whack at it.**

**I dont own anythi****ng... except for the iphone I wrote this on.**

* * *

><p>"Ive almost got it."<p>

"Could you hurry up already. I think your breaking my back."

"Are you trying to say something, Wally." Artemis said with a stare that would make even Batman want to go crying to Alfred.

"No no, it just seems like you might be enjoying this a little to much, thats all."

"Well if you would hold still and stop figitting i could get this stupid thing on."

"Oh, urhh well then, arhh by all means take your-."

"Got it!" Artemis said jumping down from Wallys shoulders landing behind him with ease. Wally was finally able to stand up straight as he looked up.

"It looks a little crooked maybe you shou-." And that earned him a slap to the back of the head. "Nevermind it looks fine." Wally said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think it looks perfect to tell you the truth." Artemis said.

'Ill never understand her definition of perfect.' Wally thought to himself, looking at Artemis. She glared at him again as though she knew exactly what he thinking.

In front of them stood a large christmas tree complete with decorations and a somewhat crooked star on the very top. It seemed somewhat out of place being in the living room of a dark dreery cave, but it did brighten the mood a little bit.

"What do ya say we plug it in."

Flash back

"Recognize. Kid Flash B03." The computers voiced echoed through the cave. Wally began walking past the sparing ring towards the living room with his duffle bag in hand. Almost immediately he noticed the large tree standing in the corner next to the tv. Wally began sniffing in the air. "Cookies!" His eyes darted to the kitchen to be greeted with an entire tray of sugar cookies with hershey kisses on top of them. He looked around not seeing anyone. Dropping his bag on the couch he speeded into the kitchen and reached for one of the delicious looking cookies.

"Dont even think about it Wally!"

Wally jumped and could swear that he made a yelping noise hoping no one else heard it. His eyes met the eyes of the green martians. "Those cookies are for both of you." She said with what looked like a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh hey Megan, i wasn't going to eat any I swear uh haa." He said with both his hands behind his back. His eyes slowly scanned downward and locked onto the backpack she had by her feet.

"All set to go to visit your uncle i see." He said with a wide grin. He knew full well she was now dating Connor and respected her wishes. "Ya Im going to be leaving sooner than i thought, a big snow storm is on its way and i plan on being there before it hits. Im also going to be dropping Connor off at Supermans parents for him to 'get to know the family'."

"Well its about time that he got to meet them. I know how long it tool Superman to tell his parents that he technically had a son so Im actually surprised that it tool this long." Wally said.

"Ya I know, Connor said that Superman told him that it was a special christmas present just for him. You should have seen Connors eyes when he found out, he was so excited."

"Ill bet."

Both their eyes turned to the super boy walking down the hall into the living room. "Megan do i really have to wear this sweater you made, it seems kinda lame." He was wearing a knitted sweater that had green and red stripes and a large blue S on the chest.

"Oh come on Supey, I think its very becoming of you." Wally said with a large smirk. All he received was a death glare from Connor that eventually faded into a small smile and finally turned into a small laugh. By then all three of them were laughing.

Wally was the first to stop since he had something lingering on his mind. "Megan, you said the cookies were for both of us, but you two are going to be leaving so who else is there."

"You'll have to share the cookies with me, Baywatch." The blonde girl said walking into the kitchen. "Unless you already scarfed them all down."

"The thought had crossed my mind." Wally said with a small smile almost as if he was being a little shy.

"Megan, do you know where Robin and Kaldur are, I haven't seen them all day." Connor asked.

"Hello Megan, that's right, Robin is spending the holidays in Gotham and Kaldur returned to Atlantis yesterday. Thanks for reminding me. Well I guess its about time for us to be heading out if we want to beat that storm... I trust you two wont destroy the place while we're gone?"

"Dont worry, im sure we can handle this old place and keep it from falling to pieces." Wally said with a big grin.

"Good to hear." Megan reached for her bag but noticed it wasn't next to her feet where she left it. She turned to see Connor already having it on his back.

"Are you ready to depart my lady?" Connor asked with a loving expression.

"Why yes I believe I am." She said in return, her cheeks now a slight red. They started off leaving the room for the hanger. "Oh, before I forget, I left the decoration for the tree in the gym if you two get bored. Cya."

"Bye." They both said in unison as the two aliens left the room.

"Well i guess Ill go look for those decorations." Artemis said

"And Ill test the cookies, you know, to make sure their safe." But before he could get anywhere near them he was being pulled away by his ear to the gym. "Ow ow ow."

"C'mon Baywatch."

* * *

><p><strong>A little short but it is only the beginning. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here we are with chapter 2 yeayyy. Not sure why I didnt decide to title the chapters but owell**

**No smut yet but dont worry ill let you know when it does...unless you all want it to be a surprise. Let me know**

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, for being an advanced cave for the Justice League they seem to be short on outlets." Wally said opening a panel on the front of the TV.<p>

"By the way Wally, you never said why you are here at the cave, during Christmas Eve no less."

"Oh ya, well mom and dad hate cold weather so every winter for as long as I can remember they always go to some boring old summer retreat where its warm. I never go cuz there's never anything to do. How bout you? Shouldn't you be with Green Arrow or something?"

"He's spending his Christmas with Black Canary so I didn't think it would be... appropriate for me to stay with him." Artemis knew that Wally did't know anything about the other side of her life that she keeps a secret, like her mom and who her dad and sister really are. As far as she was concerned he is completely under the impression that she lives with her 'uncle' Green Arrow. A sudden feeling of guilt began growing in the pit of her stomach realizing just how much she kept from her team, from her new family, from Wally. She was able to push the feeling aside as Wally reached deeper into the panel. "And are you sure you should be messing around with that?" She said, Wally now having exposed some wires from the TV.

"Relax Arty, I'm a genius remember. I think I know what I'm doi-." Suddenly, there were a lot of sparks and Wallys body was flung back all the way into the kitchen and against the wall. After impact, Wally fell to the ground, his back up, and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Primary power systems failing. Secondary power systems online." The computer voice announced as the lights almost completely dimmed down just enough so see what was in front of you.

"Wally!" Artemis ran over to him. Seeing that he wasn't moving she turned him over onto his back and put her ear to his chest. He wasn't breathing. She instantly began CPR on his limp body. "Don't you dare die on me during Christmas you idiot. 1 2 3 4 5. Breath dammit." She yelled as she put her lips onto his and blew air into his lungs. She was about to lift her head up to push on his chest again when she felt a hand land on the back of her head not allowing her to remove her lips.

"Arrh Wally!" She yelled finally breaking free from his grip. "You scared me half to death I thought you were dead." Her face was beat red from anger and embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I was." He said slightly blushing.

"Well it doesn't. And what was the deal with that kiss." She said still blushing realizing that she was still hovering over him mere inches from his face. She watched as his hand pointed behind her and up at the ceiling. She looked up to see a mistletoe hanging directly above them.

"Megan." She cursed to herself. She turned back down to see Wally gazing up at her. She had never seen him look at her like that before. It was a look of desire or need. A look that she had never seen being directed at her. Her face became an even brighter red.

"So… was I good." Wally said with a big grin. That earned him another slap on the top of his head. "Owwww. Not very nice for a guy who just got over 100 volts through his body."

She got up off the floor to look around. The TV was fried, a little smoke still fuming off from the panel with the occasional sparks. "You are so dead when Connor sees the TV and he can't watch his no signal channel." She said glancing down at him.

"Well maybe he will like the blank TV screen better." He said now getting back to his feet. He looked at the TV seeing all the damage and burn marks everywhere. He looked to the left and a slight smile crossed his face. "At least the tree looks ok..." When he didn't get a response he turned his attention to Artemis who was staring in front of him. He followed her eyes to what they were looking at to find that his hands were shaking and he didn't even know it. He lifted them up to examine them. When he opened his palms, he heard Artemis gasp. His hands were covered in burns and scartches.

"We need to get you to the infirmary. Now." She said with concern in her voice. He looked up at her to see her eyes almost glazed as if she was about to cry. He threw his hands back down to his sides.

"I'm fine, really, it doesn't even hurt." He said with a fake smile.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not." She grabbed him by his sleeve, quite gently so as not to hurts his hands and started him towards the hall that lead to the infirmary.

"Are you sure you know where your going." Wally said being lead by Artemis. "I can't even see in front of me it's so dark in here."

"Well if somebody didn't mess with things he shouldn't then we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we. So just shut up and come with me." She said firming her grip on his sleeve. "By the way, what did the computer mean by secondary power systems?" When she didn't get a response she turned around to look at him but the lighting was so dim in the hallway that she could even see his face. "Wally?"

"You told me to shut up, remember."

"Wally!"

"Ok ok. Honestly, what would you do without me." He chuckled out. "When main power for the cave is interrupted, a fusion generator automatically activates in an emergency. However..."

"What is it?"

"That also means that were trapped here."

"What do you mean trapped?

"Well, the secondary generator is only a short termed substitute at best for the real thing. It doesn't have anywhere near enough power to keep the entire cave up and running. Basically the only things that work are the air vents, some dim lighting and some emergency equipment in the infirmary. Everything else like computer control, communications, zeta tubes and even the bay doors are all offline."

"Great, just great." She said walking into the infirmary. The lighting was at least a little brighter so they could see what they were doing.

"But, the good news is-"

"How is there any good news out of that?"

"Well if you would let me finish." He said leaning against one of the bio beds. "The good news is that when primary power is taken offline, a message is sent to the watchtower to notify them of whats happened.

"Wally, all the power houses in the league are all on holiday and theres a huge storm coming. Theres no way that anybody would be able to land a jet outside in that kind of weather."

"Haha I guess your right, it looks like we will be stuck here until the storm clears." Artemis opened a tall cabinet and started digging through it to find what she was looking for. "Arty?"

"Hmmm?"

"Not to rude or anything, but do you even have any medical training for wounds like these?" He said concentrating on his hands, trying to ignore the pain.

"I did help you when you broke your arm a few months ago didn't I?" She said still digging in the cabinet.

"Oh I almost forgot about that." He said now smiling at her. She held up a tube of ointment as she started back towards him.

"Now, this might hurt a bit." He gulped as soon as those words exited her mouth. She reach for one of his hands and turned it over. She didn't do anything but stare at the red skin at first. 'His hand is so soft.' She thought. She felt the sudden urge to run her fingers over his hand as carefully as she could. When she did, she heard him inhale. Artemis looked up at him. "Did that hurt?"

"No, actually it felt... Good." He said staring into her eyes. Her gaze went back down to his hand as she ran her fingers all along his palm to his finger tips, which seemed to had gotten the least amount of damage from the surge of electricity. She pushed his sleeve up to his elbow so she could run her fingers the rest of the way up his arm. When she reached the sleeve she went back down to his hand very very slowly.

'I don't think this is part of some medical technique.' Wally thought to himself. 'And now she's making little designs in my hand. Is.. Is she flirting with me? Nooway. This is Artemis. There's no way that she thinks of me like that. I'm the guy that made that great first impression wearing only a swim suit and tripped.'

"So what's your prognosis, doctor." He said with a small smirk. She snapped out of her trance and realized what she was doing.

"Unfortunately, it looks like we are going to have to cut them off." They both began to laugh. "Ok hold still." She said with ointment in her free hand. Wally tensed up bracing for the pain. As soon as the gel hit his hand he immediately snapped his eyes shut and hissed. "Sorry, I'll try to hurry."

"Don't be, I should have been paying better attention to what I was doing anyways. It's my fault that we are stuck here with no power."

"I guess it's not so bad, ya know, being stuck with each other. It's better than being alone." She said keeping her focus on his hands.

"Ya I guess your right." He said watching her intently on what she was doing

"There. Now I just need to wrapped them." She said heading back to the cabinet. "I know I saw bandaging tape in here somewheree..."

"Oh goodie." For the first time that night Wally couldn't take his eyes off of Artemis' ass. He had noticed how hot it looked before but now he just couldn't stop starring. As she kneeled down to the lower shelves her butt stuck out even more behind her causing Wally to blush. She finally found the tape and when she turned around she saw that his face was beat red.

"Wally are you ok?" When he looked up he saw that she was no longer bent over in front of the cabinet. Her face was only a few inches from his. 'Her perfect face. Those eyes, that nose, those lips.'

"Waaallllyyyy." She said in a long drawn out tone. He finally snapped out of it. "Im going to start wrapping your hands so don't move, ok?"

"Ok, n-no problem." He said in a whisper, barely registering in his ears. He was to busy praying that she didn't see the bulge in his pants. "Oww." He said as she wrapped his hands.

"There all done." Artemis said releasing his hands and taking the supplies back to the cabinet. Wally lifted his hands to see that only his palms had to be wrapped and his fingertips were still exposed.

"I hope the feeling in my fingers comes back soon."

"Ya me too-." She suddenly stopped her sentence. 'Now why would she want the feeling to come back to my fingers' He wondered. "So what do you say we go and find out how much damage you really caused to the place?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there was a little bit of smutty thinking haha but for you fans of it, it will get better<strong>

**Till next chap**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here we are, another smutless chapter... I appear to be really drawing this out.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals**

**And a thanks to Misa3000 for pointing out that I neglected to mention anything about Arts mom. I edited chap 2 to be a little detailed about that part. It completely slipped my mind. Thank you!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>They were back in the hallway, making their way back to the living room as Artemis suddenly shivered. "Does it seem cold in here or is it just me." She said rubbing the sides of her shoulders.<p>

"I forgot to mention, even though the ventilation system is still working for air, the heating system unfortunately, is not. The cave is well insulated from the storm outside but it is probably going to get a lot colder in here throughout the night." He mentioned.

"Chalk up another win for the great Wall-man." She joked with a half grin.

"Very funny." Wally said walking up to the TV. He reached up to close the panel but before he could, Artemis grabbed him by the wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you doing, it could still be dangerous if you touch it." She said with concern in her eyes.

"Didn't know you were so worried about me, Arty." Wally said with a smirk. She quickly released his arm.

"Fine, but when you get thrown across the room again, don't come crying to me." She said folding her arms over her chest. He reached up again and closed the panel. Her eyes constantly on him. Nothing happened.

"There you see, perfectly safe."

"What ever." She walked into kitchen and started eating one of the cookies. "Hey, these are pretty good. Here, try it." She held out the same cookie that she took a bite from right up to his mouth. He was speechless. 'Was Artemis really offering me cookie, a cookie that she was already eating no less.' "What , I don't have cuties and besides… you did already kiss me remember?" Wally blushed slightly. He gave in to her and took a bite out of the cookie.

"Wow, these are good." They went through about half the batch already until Wally wanted some milk. He reached for the handle on the fridge, but hissed as soon as he started pull on it. "Dammit!" Artemis walked up next to him, opened the fridge and took the milk off the shelf.

"You are completely hopeless, aren't you?" She said with a laugh pouring the milk into a tall glass. "Here." She said holding the glass up to his mouth. 'First the cookie and now a glass of milk. I could get used to this.' He thought as he drank half the milk. She drank the rest of it. An awkward silence fell onto the room, avoiding each others eyes. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she noticed that it was already 11 oclock. "I don't know about you but I'm ready for bed."

"Ya I hear ya." Wally said yawning. They both made their way to their rooms. Connor and Megan weren't the only ones to have assigned rooms in the cave since some of the teams mission could be late at night so they all had to ready. The entire team had rooms including Black Canary which Wally tried several times to sneak into in order to get a thong that Connor had dared him to grab. A few nights ago he came walking out with one when he was greeted by Black Canary waiting at the door. All he could do was put his beat red head down and hold out his hand to give them back. She placed her hand on his head and moved her face close to his ear. "Think of it as an early Christmas present." She whispered into his ear almost causing him to fall over. Connor didn't believe him when he told him but Wally would always know the truth and blushed every time he thought about.

"Wally are you ok, your face is red again."

"Ohh haha, just remembering something that's all hehe." He said rubbing the back of his head. He noticed he was already in front of the door to his room. "Well this is me." He said looking down the hall to Artemis. Her room was across the hall and two doors down from his own. "I guess this is goodnight then." He smiled. When he didn't get a response from her he looked up to see that she had been watching him the whole time. She was just staring into his eyes from down the hall. Her eyes scanned his entire body. As her lips parted she slowly turned the handle to her door and opened it just a crack, as if she wanted him to follow her. 'There's no way she would ever let me in there.' He thought.

"Goodnight Wally, sweet dreams." She said before she disappeared behind her door.

"Ya goodnight, beautiful." He opened his door slowly so as not to hurt his hand, his eyes never left her door. Only after a few moments did he finally enter his room and close the door behind him.

The clock on her night stand read 12:08. She had been tossing and turning in her bed for almost an hour. 'Why the hell cant I fall asleep, dammit.' An image of Wally lying face down on the floor flashed into her mind. 'That's prolly why. Why couldn't he just leave it alone. Its not like we needed the tree to be lit anyways.' She pulled the covers closer to her cheeks. "Wow its getting cold." She said with a shiver. 'I wonder how Wally's doing? I could check on him, and I wouldn't mind giving him CPR again if he wasn't breathing.' Suddenly she felt a build up of heat in the pit of her stomach. Both of her hands slid up to he breast and began rubbing the hardening tips. 'Hmm I want to feel his skin again, it was so soft and warm... warm? I could prolly use that to my advantage.' She grabbed her pillow and her blankets to put her plan into action.

"Hmmmmm... Artemisss." Wally was already fast asleep. Normally he only wore a pair of pajama pants to bed but seeing as how the temperature was dropping he had on a red t-shirt as well. "Artemiss.." Wally mumbled under his breath obviously enjoying himself in his dream. "Hmm be gentle…..Artemis!" Wally jumped up almost falling out of bed. "Wow what a dream." He glanced over at his clock to see it displaying 12:10. "I've had dreams about her before, but never with her not having any clothes on."

"Sspptt, Wally are you up?" He heard a whisper at his door. He didn't respond. All he did was look down at the bulge in his pajamas and what she might think if she saw him like this. He quickly adjusted himself so it wasn't noticeable.

"Wally, can you hear me?" He thought he would have a little fun with her by not answering her, not right away anyways. He slowly and quietly got out of bed and moved towards his door. When he reached the door, he placed his hand gently on the door. Without even thinking he turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled forgetting that it might hurt his hand opening the door with such force. "Aaahhhhhhhhh!" She yelled in return being startled by his sudden appearance and yelling. They were both yelling in unison now both of them being startled by the other.

"Wally, why the hell are you yelling?" She shouted finally getting a second to breath.

"I didn't know opening the door so fast was going to hurt so much. Why are you yelling?"

"Because you scared me you ass."

"How am I the ass when your the one that was knocking on my door?"

"You just are." She said with a straight face. He looked down to see she had her pillow and blankets. He also noticed she was wearing a pair of fuzzy dark green pajama pants and a little bit lighter green top with sleeves that came down to her elbows.

"What's with the pillow and blankets, you sleep walking?" He snorted.

She looked down to hide her blushing cheeks, Wally noticed anyways. "Well its getting so cold and I haven't been able to sleep at all..so..I..was..wondering-" Her voice began to trail off. Wally's face turned as red as hers did if not more.

'Is she asking if she can sleep in my room, in my bed, with me?' Wally could feel his bulge that had finally subsided beginning to return. She took a breath of air.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you to stay warm!" She yelled quickly, with her head still staring at his feet making it harder to see her face through all the blonde hair. 'She looks so cute with her hair dow-.' He gulped after registering what she had said. 'She does want to stay with me.' He took a few steps at her till he was right in front of her. Feeling his proximity to her, she tilted her head up almost nose to nose.

'Oh my god is he going to kiss me' She thought as she parted her lips. Just as her stomach was turning into a flock of fluttering butterflies… she receives a smile.

"Of course you can beautiful." His face started to get closer to hers. She slowly closed her eyes to await the soft warmth of his lips on hers. Instead she felt the weight of her pillow and blankets being lifted from her hands. She opened her eyes to see Wally walking back into his room with them in hand, flicking the light switch on as he entered. She stood there completely frozen, not moving a muscle or even breathing for that matter.

'I can't believe he's able to do this to me so easily' She thought walking in behind him and closing the door behind her. Little did Artemis know is that Wally was desperate for some kind of distraction so that she wouldn't notice what was happening under his pajamas.

She almost couldn't believe it herself. 'I'm actually in his room. It's cleaner than I expected it to be.' Her eyes scanned everything in his room. The posters on his walls were mostly half naked girls that were either covered in sweat or what looked like whipped cream. A few trophies on some shelves that looked like marathon running trophies. Her attention was then brought to Wally. His pajamas and shirt were a miss match of orange and yellow. He looked more bulky in these clothes than he did in his regular uniform. Now that she thought about it, she never really saw him in much else except for the first time they met when he was only in a swim suit. 'All that training has definitely buffed him up a bit.' She thought looking him up and down.

"So do you want the bed or the couch?" Wally said pointing to both with each finger. She paused in her thinking. 'I want to be in the same one as you.' She thought to herself.

"Seeing as how I'm the guest I'll take the couch." She said disappointed, but hiding it in her expression. Then she noticed Wally's big smile. "What?"

"That was a rhetorical question. You get the bed. You may be the guest but I'm the gentleman. I'll take the couch but... I get your fuzzy blanket." He said holding up one of her blankets and a grin that went ear to ear.

"I suppose, but I can't guarantee that I wont try to take it in the middle of the night. That's my favorite one."

"Then I'll just have to go where ever the blanket goes then." He said blushing, which caused her to blush. He began laying out the blankets on the couch when Artemis came up behind him and placed her hands on his back. This sent a chill all the way down to his toes.

"Can I see?" She whispered. Wally froze from setting up the couch. He didn't move a muscle. 'Did she really just say that? What does she want to see? She couldn't possibly mean my dick could she? I mean what else would she be referring to?' Wally's mind was racing at super speed and he knew he didn't have a lot of time to give her an answer. After all he was just standing there not moving or even breathing for that matter. Her hand make a circular motion on his back. 'Oh man, what do I do? I have to turn around or else she will think I'm asleep or something. Got to think of something to say and fast.' He turned around to face her. 'Ok, here goes.'

"You show me yours first." He blurted out. 'Smooth Wall-man, real smooth, I'm so dead.' The expression on her face was blank. She was replaying what he had said through her head. Suddenly her cheeks began to redden. 'Here it comes.' He thought bracing himself for a slap on the head or more likely a kick to his nuts.

"I meant your bruises, big boy. Not your... little Wally." 'Although if you did want to show me...' She thought. Wally's face never felt so warm before in his life.

"Ohhh, I thought you meant.. never mind" He said raising his hands so she could see them in the dim light. She cupped the back side of both of his hands to examine them as best she could despite the poor lighting.

"Good, it looks like the swelling has gone down a lot." She said giving him a smile. She let go of his left and started using her right hand to feel the top of his right. She picked up right where she left off before. 'Hmmm its so warm.' That feeling came back into her stomach.

'She's doing it again. Not that I'm complaining but if she keeps this up I'll have another hard on in now time.' "So I uhh guess we should get some sleep." Even though that's not what he really wanted to do. Artemis looked up at him.

'But I just started getting warm again.' "Ya.. I guess your right." She said softly, releasing his hand. He went back to the door and shut off the light, not like it was doing much good anyways. "Uhh, Wally."

"Ya?"

"Just exactly how am I suppose to find your bed in the dark?" No response. "Wally?" Instead of him saying anything she felt his entire body being pressed up against the back of her. 'His chest, his stomach, his... waist. Its all so warm and.. muscular.' She thought to herself. She felt his hand being placed on her shoulders and gently pushing her in what she assumed the direction of the bed.

"Right this way." Wally said, fighting down his boner without much success. When she felt the side of the mattress hit her knee she stopped causing him to push even further against her.

"Hhmmm." She groaned not realizing it.

"You ok?" He said almost ready to pass out. She turned around to face him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Thank you Wally." They stood there completely silent for what seemed like forever. She never removed her hands from his chest and he never removed his from her shoulders. Wally finally slid his hands down her arms and then down to his sides. He could swear he heard her take a deep inhale when he did.

"Well, goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight Wally." She said sliding her hands down to his stomach and pulling them away just as she was about to reach the waist line of his pajamas. She climbed into his bed and sunk deep into the comfy mattress. Wally made his way over to the couch and slid under Artemis' fuzzy blanket. 'This is pretty comfy.' He thought.

Artemis closed her eyes but knew there was no way she was going to fall asleep now. After she was in his bed. She brought the blankets up to he nose and took in his scent. 'Nope, no way I'm falling asleep.' His bed was way warmer than her own. Mostly because it was still heated from his body. 'His body..' She thought digging her head into his pillow. The warmth in her stomach still not dissipated yet. She wrapped her hands around herself, thinking of Wally. "Wallyy." He could swear he heard her whisper his name. Completely unaware of the darkness surrounding her mind, she fell into a dreamy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And I promise that the next chapter, BEGINS THE SMUT<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Da Smut**

**Tada as promised all! It the SMUT chapter!**

**Now just remember that this is my first ever smutty story(actually first story in general) so work with me here. Damn this is my logest chapter to so I hope you like**

**Thanks for all the reviews to guys I really appriciate all the support, also just so you know this IS NOT the last chapter, it does continue for at least 2 more chaps. Yeay**

**And now on with the smut;)**

* * *

><p>The clock now read 12:56 and Wally was getting restless. 'I know she said my name, didn't she? Should I go check on her? What if she is finally sleeping? I don't want to wake her up. Oh who am I kidding of course I do, I want her so bad, I...' Wally slowly and very quietly began to slide off the couch down to the floor. He was now on his hands and knees crawling towards his bed. He made it half way there when he heard her wrestling with herself in his bed. 'What is she doing in there.'<p>

"Hmmm.. Wally...fuck..." She whispered. Wally froze right in the middle of his room.

'Is she dreaming about me? Or is she actually awake and doing something naughty?' He could feel his body start to heat up. He began rubbing his dick through his pajamas. He could hear Artemis letting out big heavy breaths. 'I need to find out.' He continued his crawling toward the bed until he reached the side of it. Slowly raising his head to her level. 'Dammit, I still cant see her.' He placed both hands on top of blankets. She wasn't moving. 'Well that roles out any ideas that she was being naughty. Wait, so that does mean she's dreaming about me.'

"Don't stop... please." She mumbled. Wally now had a good idea of where she was on the bed. Suddenly he felt her shiver through the blankets. 'She's cold.' Her body sprung up in the bed right after his thought. "Sspptt, Wally?" She whispered towards the couch, not knowing or even able to see that he was only inches away.

"Ya?" He whispered.

"Holy crap!" She yelled backing up in the bed hitting her head off the wall. "Owww!"

"You ok?"

"Ya, what are you doing on the floor?

"I..." He paused. 'Come up with something good this time.' "I was watching over you to make sure you were ok."

"Oh reallyyy, I see." She teased. "I'm cold." She said shivering again.

"Do you want your blanket?"

"Do I get you to if I say yes?" She asked moving closer to the edge where Wally was. She could sense Wally getting up and walking away. "Wait, Wally don't go, please." She got no response. "Wally..." Just then Wally landed on the bed out of no where.

"Push over bed hog." He said sliding her fuzzy blanket under all the others ones so it would warm her up. Artemis smiled to herself knowing Wally couldn't see her. She slid over to the other side of his bed.

"Got enough room?"

"Ya, thanks for letting me actually sleep in my bed." He joked sliding under the covers.

"Anytime." After that there was silence again. She was facing him but he must have been facing the other way since she couldn't feel him breathing. 'I wonder if now would be to soon for me to want to get close? What if he just gets up and leaves thinking I just want to use him and fuck. Well that's part right anyways, but I don't want to use him. I need him to decide. I guess it's either now or never.' She thought moving closer to him, already feeling the heat emanating from his body. She found the bottom fold of his shirt and slid her hands under and up his back. 'Fuck, he's so warm like he's on fire.' Wally took a deep breath. 'This is it.' She thought.

"I get to sleep in my own bed and I get a back rub." He laughed out. Her nails dug into him causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Ohhh, did you like that?" She asked rubbing his back.

"You could say that." He whispered. Her right hand slid from his back to his side to his stomach. He inhaled quickly. Pressing her hand against his abs, she pulled herself flush against his back. He almost couldn't breath.

'Jesus, I can't believe she is doing this.' He thought as he felt her press up against him, molding her body to his. 'Ok, get a grip Wally, you got this.' Her hand made quick work on feeling every crevice of his abs and chest. All the while her left and still rested on the warm skin of his back.

'Time to turn up the heat.' She thought lifting her head to his neck, starting to place small kisses along it. It didn't take long for one of the kisses to turn into her sucking his neck like an orange. Wally took in another heavy breath. Still facing away he slid his hand behind her and squeezed her ass. She moaned into his neck while taking deep breathes through her nose. After she could feel the skin beneath her tongue starting to become raw, she pulled away and blew cold air on the wet area sending shivers down Wally's spine. "Good luck hiding that one." She whispered in his ear.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" He whispered back.

"Oh I don't know, just incase there's a girl in your life that I don't know about." She grinned resuming her work on his abs and chest. In all honesty she didn't know if Wally was actually seeing anyone since the subject never came up in any of the usual stuff around the cave like training and missions. A small feeling of concern grew in her stomach, now completely curious in her question.

"Well.. if you must know, there is this hot blonde that I know who is just crazy about me." The feeling in her stomach instantly turned back in the warm fuzzy feeling at his answer.

"Oh really, what's her name."

"Ummm, you know, I can't really remember it." Artemis dug her nails into Wally's chest causing him to groan. She slid her hand down to his waist line and slid her fingers over his skin. "Although, I could possibly remember it if I ever see her."

"Don't worry to much, I'm sure you will see her in the morning. But right now you have your own things to worry about." She said pressing her lips against his. The kiss lasted for only a moment until she licked his bottom lip, begging for his permission. He approved by parting his lips and granting her access. She darted into his mouth without hesitation, feeling, exploring, tasting. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him still holding the kiss. It was his turn to heat things up now. Wally pulled on her ass, breaking the kiss and raising her neck to his lips. He brushed against her neck with an intense bite. She howled into his pillow and tangled her hands into his hair pulling him closer. After a few moments she pulled back to search for the bottom of his shirt. Once she had a firm grasp on it, she slid it up to his neck and over his head. After it was out of her way she placed a small kiss on his lips but was eager to get to the newly uncovered skin. Several kisses were placed on his neck trailing down to his collar bone which got quite a bit of nibbling. She continued her way down... down... down.

'Holy shit, how far is she going to go? She must have felt my boner by now. Wow she's still going.'. Artemis made it down to the waist of his pajamas, kissing his V-lines. She grinned trailing back up. 'What a tease.' Wally thought. She furiously attacked his lips not waiting for his permission to enter a second time. He felt her body start to grind against his. Wally slid his hands from her ass, under her shirt and up her back. 'She's not wearing a bra.' He tickled her back causing Artemis to arch her back and press her breasts in his face. Wally's blood began to boil. She pressed into him again to let him know it was ok. He lifted her shirt up to her chin, exposing her body to him. 'Man, I wish I could see.' The fact that none of the rooms had any windows didn't help. But Wally was just going to have to make due with feeling. He placed a kiss between both breasts, Artemis hissed in response to his warm lips. He continued trailing off to the right in hopes to find what he was looking for. His tongue stumbled upon the already hard tit that was impatiently waiting for him. He covered it and lathered it with his tongue. Artemis couldn't decide between moaning and giggling it felt so good but Wally wanted more. He tickled her back again knowing what she would do. When she pressed her chest into him, he took more of her breast into his mouth. 'Their bigger than they look.' He thought.

"That was a dirty trick." She said but hissed when he removed his lips from her tits. "Don't stop." She whined. He chuckled in satisfaction over winning that battle by taking away her pleasure. He trailed over to her neglected breast to give it the same treatment. By this point Artemis was rocking her waist against his, grinding as much as possible. Causing as much friction as she could to heat herself up. 'Hmm, his little Wally doesn't feel very little. She pushed down on his shoulders, pulling her breasts free from his lips.

"Heyyy.." Wally whispered still wanting the taste her sweet tits.

"Ohh, but I think little Wally is feeling lonely." She breathed out, trailing down his body leaving kisses for the second time. This time when she reached his pajamas she grabbed the waistband and yanked it down to let little Wally get some air. Wally gulped. She blew cold air over the area in between his legs sending chills up his spine. She moved her right hand in a circular motion on his abs and then brought it south to find her prize. Wally gasped for air when he felt her hand wrap around his dick and slowing started stroking it. She played with his head that already had some giz pouring out the top of it which she gladly spread over his shaft causing Wally to twitch. Then something happened that Wally never expected, Artemis's wet tongue sliding from the base of his dick all the way to his tip. After licking his head in spirals she encased it in her mouth continuing the spirals mixed with bobbing her head back and forth. 'Oh man, I had no idea she was into this kind of stuff. Her tongue, fuck her whole mouth feels amazing!' Artemis knew she was driving him crazy when he through a pillow over his face and started moaning into it uncontrollably. "You're not close are you?" She asked in a childish tone, still stroking his dick that is now wet and slippery.

"Not by a long shot." Artemis had no idea what had happened when she felt herself being thrown on her back onto Wally's bed. It all happened so fast. 'Stupid super speed.' She thought but her mind turned to mush when she felt Wally breathing down on her. His lips were on hers in no time. She bit his bottom lip to try and make it seem like she was the one still in control but with little success. He had her pinned against the bed and she was loving it. He made his way back to her breasts for a little reunion with her tits. This time he used his teeth to nibble on her hard mounds. After listening to Artemis moaning for several moments, he lifted his head. "If that's making you moan this much, then you just wait." He whispered kissing his way down her toned stomach. She was practically shaking from his words, wanting everything he was willing to give to her. Wally didn't think that she still even had her pajamas on anymore they were so low on her. That is until he felt the warm fuzziness that felt just like her blanket on his chin. A devilish smile crossed his face. She felt his warm hands grasp at the sides of her pajamas and with another use of his speed they were gone to join his on the floor. Wally placed kisses around her sensitive area, teasing her with each one as he got closer and closer until…

'Why did he stop?' And just as she was opening her mouth to call out his name, she felt his tongue dart into her. Her chest filled with air as he repeated the process. "Oh my god, oh my god, ohhhhh." She shouted practically at the top of her lungs. Her body was spasm from her waist up, trying to hold still so Wally could keep doing, god what ever it was he was doing she didn't care, it was amazing. Wally's fast paced tongue began to slow down and just as Artemis was able to lift her head up a little to try and see him, she slammed it back down onto the pillow as he was now suckling on the most sensitive spot of her entrance. Her toes curled and her breathing was getting heavier. She was getting close, very close. Just as she was about to reach her climax, she could no longer feel Wally's tongue or lips on her. "Hmmph." She exhaled.

"Oh don't tell me you were getting close." He said kissing a trail back up her body.

"You stopped on purpose, you knew exactly what you were doing."

"You think so huh."

She was about to ask him if he really did know just how crazy he was driving her until his lips came crashing down on hers. She let her thought drift to the back of her mind until it was completely forgotten. She could feel Wally's legs were now in between hers and he was slowing spreading hers apart with his. His body was flush with hers and the heat between them was building. Artemis felt Wally's hands wrap around her waist again, waiting in anticipation. He broke away from their kiss and raised his body away from her so he was sitting up straight right in front of her.

"Are you ready?" She heard Wally's voice no louder than a whisper and it had the softest tone she had ever heard him use. It was at that split second that she felt completely safe being with him right then and there. Never wanting to let go of this moment.

"Do you even have to ask?" She said kinda bluntly, getting impatient she stretched out her arms and dug them lightly into his torso. Wally tilted his head back from the sensation she was sending through the lower section of his belly. He moved himself to her entrance until tip was touching her skin. Before she knew it Wally thrust himself into her in one swift motion. Artemis arched her back further than she thought she ever could as she was filled with him. The feeling was almost indescribable. All he felt was tightness squeezing him, the only thing that was helping him push into her was the wetness that surrounded his dick. She felt herself being filled with his little Wally over and over, a little bit more with each thrust. Along with the sensation of Wally pounding into him that was burned into her mind as one of the feelings she would never forget is the heat from his dick inside her. It was amazing just how much warmth he was sending throughout her entire body. She had a death grip on the sheets of his mattress and he had an even tighter one on her hips, most likely leaving bruises that would be clearly visible tomorrow. Wally quickened his pace and with it, both of their breathing was becoming erratic. Artemis moaning towards the ceiling began echoing throughout his room while matching the pattern of Wally's thrusts. Each time she moaned made him go faster, deeper and harder making sure the feeling would last with her forever. A smile crept onto Wally's face. In another feat of super speed he gently flipped her over on all fours and resumed his thrusting. He leaned over her and cupped her breast adding to experience. 'Oh my god he's even deeper doggy style.' She thought enjoying this change, however she didn't like what followed. Wally started to slow down his thrusts. She just thought that he was toying with her or getting ready to switch to a new position but all he did was come to a complete stop. "Wally?" No response. Before she could say his name again she hitched her breathing at the vibrating feeling coming from within her. Her mind melted away completely at this new feeling. "Oh god...Walllllyy?" She could barely ask half wondering what this was and the rest of her not wanting it to stop.

"Shhhh.. Don't worry about it." He whispered against her ear. She shuttered as his breath scraped her skin. The vibrating was accompanied with his thrusting causing her to collapse the top of her body down to the bed with her ass still in the air for Wally to continue his work. With all these sensations going through her, she was close, really close. Her body was shaking as she was climaxing, releasing her juices onto Wally's dick. Now the feeling was even stronger sending spikes of pleasure throughout her entire body. 'Holy shit I'm gunna come again.' She thought burying her head in his pillow to soften her moans. Wally could tell that she had already came from all the extra wetness that he was feeling inside of her with his thrusts and it was great. He was just about ready to come, he just wanted to hold out a little longer to give her everything he had. Wally began using his speed in his thrusts to get him to the end feeling the pressure in his dick building. With one final thrust he exploded inside of her sending an intense amount of heat throughout her body. Artemis came for the second time at his last thrust. They both remained silent and motionless for less than a moment before Wally was defeated by his exhaustion.

She turned over just before Wally collapsed on top of her, not that he was to heavy for her to handle but she did enjoy the amount of heat he was giving off. She tangled her fingers in his red hair pulling his head to her shoulder. He was breathing heavily, a lot heavier than she was. "Wow." She breathed out still pretty shocked and speechless. She felt a laugh exhaled into her shoulder. "What was that?"

"Hmm you mean the vibrating? Just a little trick I learned. In order to pass through a solid object I have to vibrate my molecules, but this time I just vibrated my uhh.. little Wally. Why, did you like it?" He said still catching his breath.

"Ya, you could say that." Artemis shivered, the cold air now hitting the thin layer of sweat covering her body. Wally rolled to her side in a cuddling position and pulled the covers over them. Artemis snuggled into Wally, absorbing as much heat as possible. They both fought back yawns as darkness started surrounding their minds. "Hmmm Wally." A moment went by before he answered.

"Ya?" But he didn't get an answer, just the light breathing of the blonde girl next to him. "Sleep tight beautiful." He whispered drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, please let me know what you all think. Im really interested on your reactions<strong>

**And like I said this is not the last chapter and there may also be some more smut so let me know if I need to improve something**

**Till next time guys and gals;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok so I know that it had been like over a month since I have updated my story and your right, but I had a good excuse cuz I moved in the middle of the winter and I know it sounds stupid but for some reason we did. Who knows. Anyway I couldn't get this story out of my mind and kept thinking of how to keep it going so this is what I came up with. Hope you all like it**

* * *

><p>The sound of ocean waves crashing down on water echoes in the distance accompanied by seagulls making their calls. The feeling of uneven sand beneath a thin towel as she relaxes her body to take its shape. A light breeze blows the tiniest bit of sand through the air as she feels it land on her back. The thought of wearing just enough clothing to cover her womanhood and nothing else subsides in the back of mind. The most important part to take note of is the warmth emanated from the sun high in the sky and the sand that she is burying her toes into. She opens one eye slightly to glance at the figure snoozing on the other end of the towel only centimeters away. Taking in the feeling of warmth and relaxation, she signs deeper into towel. Perfect tranquility.<p>

She tenses as the towel is wrestled with and a shadow is drawn over her face. Opening both eyes, the figure lying next to her is now gone. Propping herself onto her elbow she looks up to see who is blocking the sunlight but is more concerted as to what 'he' is doing just standing there. "Wally?" She asks staring at his face that has no expression on it at all. Even his eyes seem uninvitingly dark and cold, not wanting to let anyone in. "What's wrong?" She continues now generally worried.

His figure turns and begins to retreat across the beach, away from her. Not quickly like he prefers, rather slowly as though she would easily be able catch up to him and stop him. She finds that she cant get up, she cant even move or turn herself off her tummy. She is frozen there only able to watch as his outline begins to disappear in the distance. His body becoming wavy and blurry from the heat that is being given off of the sand, the distance between them growing. "Wally wait!" She screams at him, telling her body to move, get up, do anything to stop him. He doesn't stop, only continues his trek across the hot sand. "Don't go." she says quieter to herself wishing with every fiber that he would turn around and come running back to her. She would probably never let go of him again after that. Keeping him in pounding distance just incase she had to break one of his legs so he wouldn't be able to run away. And then, just like that, his body fanishes. Gone from existents.

Tears begin to form on the farthest corners of her eyes only to be blown back by a gust of wind. A very cold gust of wind that seems strangely out of its element. Hoping that she knows the source of it she looks up scanning the beach in front her, not finding what she wanted. Instead of finding 'him', she is horrified and scared by the sight before her. The roaring sound of crashing waves can no longer be heard as the once swirling ocean has been replaced by a thick sheet of solid ice. The toasty sand she was cuddling was now covered in blanket of snow that was cold to the touch. Her gaze drew upward to the suns previous position which is now the cool light of a full moon. She shivers at the cold and returns her eyes to the direction as to which he left. Her eyes widened as what could only be described as a an avalanche of ice and snow speeding towards her. Her thoughts were scattered about her family and the team but they finally rested on Wally. If she was going to die here, that's who she wants to remember the most, hoping that by some chance she would be able to retain her thoughts in some kind of after life. Just before the avalanche reached her she closed her eyes one last time and screamed out his name.

"Wally!" Artemis half shouted as she almost fell off the bed. Breathing heavily she drew her legs close to her. 'Just a dream.' She thought shivering at the thought of it and the coldness of the room. 'Holy crap its freezing.' She thought feeling the cold air hit her exposed back that the blankets weren't covering. She remained laying on her side facing the edge running through the events of the dream. Suddenly the other recent events of that night flashed through her mind as she realized she wasn't in her own bed. The sheets felt different than hers and a familiar scent was buried into the bed spread. A smirk crossed her lips when she realized she was freezing for no reason when she had her own personal heater laying next to her. Without turning over she slid her hand behind her back and along the sheets to find her 'heater.' A feeling of concern hit when she reached the other end of the mattress, an area of heat barely noticeable where he was snoozing. Just as she was rolling over to look at the empty bed, not that it mattered with out any light, something caught her eye on the ceiling. It was a fine line of light that stretched out of her line of sight. She moved her gaze, following the line until it reached the far wall. The door to the hall cracked open which poured just enough light in for her to determine Wally wasn't there. She sat up, the blankets falling to her waist and the brisk air slapping her bare chest. "Ahh." She whispered loudly pulling a blanket back up to her shoulders. Glancing at the clock it read 2:47. She scanned the floor and found the outline of her pjs and a shirt. Artemis slid out of bed, freezing, threw the clothes on and headed for the lit door. "Wally?" She said poking her head out only to be met with the dead silence of an almost powerless cave. Normally there was at least some kind of low pitch humming of something beeping, but this silence was just plain creepy. She headed for the one place she might find him this late. The kitchen.

Walking down the hallway that lead to the kitchen, she couldn't shake the feeling of her dream. Its like it was matching up with what was happening in real life. She was sleeping happily and warm. But then at some point Wally got out of bed and all that turned into a nightmare. 'He couldn't have gotten far.' She thought reaching the entrance to the kitchen. A smile spread across her face at the sight before her. Fiery red hair that was pointing out at every direction and his long toned freckled back that went down to his pj's. 'If only we kept the lights on, I would know just how far those freckles go.' She relished in the fact that he didn't know she was there and that she had the element of surprise to do just about anything. The first thought was to sneak up behind, tie up his wrists and legs and carry him back to bed to 'have her way with him.' But she would just have to settle with sneaking up on him since he would prolly just run away or end up tying her up instead. Artemis closed in on him noticing the smell of food in the air. 'Of course.' She thought.

"Couldn't sleep, beautiful?" Wally asked still facing away from her. She froze in her spot with her jaw dropped.

"How'd you know I was here?" Her ninja skills were pretty good and she had no doubt she could sneak up on Robin on one of her good days. Wally turned and smiled when he looked her up and down. "What?" She asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Nice shirt." He responded turning back around on his stool. Artemis looked down at her orange baggy shirt. 'Orange?' She thought as her face reddened and she looked back up to Wally. She walked up next to him seeing the half eaten sandwich with god only knows what was in it.

"What can I say, I look good in just about anything. Even your ridiculous shirt." She smirked as Wally choked on his food. "Ill take that as a compliment." Once Wally was able to regain his composure he scarfed down the rest of his sandwich and pulled Artemis onto his lap.

"To tell you the truth, you really do look good in my clothes." A slight blush crossing his cheeks as he said it. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulled his head back quite forcefully and claimed his lips as her own property.

"And don't you forget it Baywatch." She whispered as she snuggled into him for warmth. That's when it dawned on her. "Hey aren't you cold without a shirt on?"

Wally couldn't help but smile. "Are you worried about me agai- Oww what was that for." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"But seriously I'm freezing, its like 20 degrees in here." She said closing the gap between their bodies once again. She was practically shaking from the cold now.

"Another one of the perks of being a speedster, we give off a lot of heat so it takes a lot to make us cold." He stated.

"Well that's not fair, I want to be warm tooooo." Artemis said with a playful voice.

"Well, I can make you warm but only if you give me a hand with these." Wally said raising his bandaged hands. This reminded Artemis of the previous events that happened to Wally making a frown appear on her face. "Hey what's wrong?"

Artemis snapped up. "Oh nothing, do you want me to rebandage them?" She asked taking his hands gently into hers.

Wally grinned. "No, actually I want to take them off... they really.. get in the way." Wally said the last part softly causing Artemis to blush and dip her head back down to stare at his hands.

"Are you sure your hands have healed already, its only been a few hours."

"Why don't we find out." He still said softly. Artemis' face was burning up refusing to look up at him. He was giving off so much heat it was feeling as though his body was burning her.

"O-ok" She said slowly beginning to unwrap one of his hands. Wally jerked his hand back. "I'm so sorry, did that hurt?" Artemis asked worried.

"No.. just tickles a little is all." Their eyes were locked together in what seemed like forever.

"Goof." Artemis said taking his hand back and continuing to unwrapping it. Before she finished unwrapping his hand, she hears him clear his throat. "Now what?". She looks up again to see him staring at her neck.

"There's something on your neck."

"What is it?" She asks whipping her hand on her neck to try and get whatever if was off her.

"Its something that isn't going to come off." He said, cheeks now a slight pink. That's when she noticed he had something on his neck too. She had forgotten all about those.

"Oh my god Wally, you can still see the bite marks I left on you!" She brings both her hands up to his neck forgetting all about his bandages. 'Jesus I didn't know I bit him that hard.' Seeing the hick on his neck made her somewhat horny. She leaned into him, pinning him between her and the cool metal of the fridge.

"Wow that's col-" But before he could finish Artemis' lips were on his and her body pushed up against his. Both her hands were tangled in his hair and she could feel his hands around her back and the side of her cheek. Something felt different. She pulled away and looked at his hands. They were no longer covered in bandages and she knew she didn't finish taking them off.

"When did you...?"

"Super speed." Wally said quickly. She took his hands in hers and examined them closely. Turning them this way and that. "So how do they look."

"Their completely healed, its.. its amazing how you do that." She said dumb struck at how just a few hours ago they looked like any normal person would be shouting in pain.

"Well its not just me you know." She looked up at him. "I have a pretty talented nurse." Now Artemis was blushing.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?"

"Haha ill say." He said reminiscing in tonight's events. "So, should we head back to bed then?" He yawned making her yawn.

"Depends, are you gunna get up again in the middle of the night and leave me freezing alone in bed?" She countered his question now walking back towards his room.

"What? I was gone for like 4 minutes. Did you really miss me that much?" Wally smirked awarding him a death glare from Artemis.

"Actually as soon as you left I had a nightmare and I didn't like it one bit. So if you plan on getting up again for another midnight snack then your taking me with you."

"Wait, hold up." He said just before they entered his room. "You mean to tell me that if I get up again then I have to carry you all over the cave? What if I have to take a leak? And how exactly am I suppose to make a snack if I'm carrying you." He pokes the center of her chest.

She swipes his hand away and begins poking him in the chest a lot harder. "Well for starters You better hope you have good aim with that thing, and second.. I'm sure you'll think of something." She said smirking as she walked away into the darkness of his room leaving Wally standing there with his mouth open. She climbed back into his bed and scooted over to her side that was no longer warm but instead as cold as ice. She saw him closing the door but left it open just a crack to allow the thin line of light into the room. "So are you going to keep your promise and make me warm because this bed is an icicle." she could clearly see Wally's outline walking toward the bed thanks to the little bit of light from the hall.

"Hmmm I suppose I will but not until you change the rules of me carrying you around." He said with a large grin on his face that she could barely make out.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Her teeth now chattering. Wally sat on the edge of the bed but didn't slide under the covers to prevent her from getting his heat that she desperately wanted.

"If I get up again, and I prolly will, Ill carry but... you have to make my snack.

"But ill be sleeping!" She yelped and didn't really want to sound so shocked at his response.

"Don't worry sleeping beauty, Ill wake you up." She was about to open her mouth to retaliate but closed it just as quickly.

'Dammit, I wanted to be able to sleep all night and who knows what kind pf snacks he will want me to make. Then again I wouldn't mind having him carry me close to him the whole time either. And I really want that heat again.' Artemis could feel her tummy doing a flip as her tits became hard. Whether it was from the cold or because she was thinking about Wally, she couldn't tell. "Ok Baywatch fine. Its a deal. Now will you please come here, I cant stop shaking." And within less than a second he was under the covers and had her pinned between the wall next to his bed and his shirtless body. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss but she quickly turned it into a heated one before he knew it. 'Oh my god, he's so warm.' She thought pushing into him and then rolling on top of him. Just as he started to run his now unbandaged hands under her, actually his, shirt and up her back she pulled away from the kiss. "Maybe Ill let you have round two in the morning Wallman, maybe." She said laying her head down on his shoulder. "If your lucky."

Wally couldn't believe that she was leading him on throughout that whole kiss. 'Figures.' He thought with a smirk on his face. "Well my luck streak has been pretty good this Christmas so we'll see."

Artemis snuggled deep into him absorbing all his heat. She let out a big sigh of exhaustion before the darkness overtook her again, but this time she knew it was going to be happy dreams all night.

Wally just laid on his back and let her fall asleep on top of him, playing with her hair. 'Well now im definitely going to have to take her with me when she has her legs wrapped around mine like this.' Wally lets out a deep breath causing his chest to fall suddenly. Artemis' head falls and she wakes up out of her light sleep that she was in. "Is it time for a snack?" She asks.

"Chhh, no you've only been asleep for a few minutes." He answered. Artemis plopped her head back onto his chest with a thud and was asleep in seconds. Wally smiled to himself, kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

Wally's eyes slowly fluttered opened and turned to check his clock. '4:32, hmm. If I wait any longer my stomach is going to start growling.' He went to move his legs to find that Artemis' legs were still entwined with his. 'Ohh yaa.' He thought realizing they hadn't moved an inch since the fell asleep. 'Well here goes.' Wally lifted himself up with Artemis' arms around his, her chest pressed against his, her legs wrapped loosely around his waist and her head buried in his neck. 'I cant believe she's able to sleep like this.' He thought while walking to the door of his bedroom, both his hands holding her by her butt. He made to the hallway and continued towards the kitchen. As soon as he arrived he was deviously thinking of ways to wake her up. 'Flop her down onto the couch. No. Clash some pots and pans together. No. Ice down the back of her shirt. Yes yes YES.' He made his way to the freezer opened it with one hand and grabbed two ice cubes from the ice bin. He slowly sat her down onto the counter but didn't move away at the risk of her waking up. He pulled back the collar of his shirt that she was wearing. She stirred where she was on the counter and buried her face deeper into Wally's neck. Wally froze in place. 'Ok, it doesn't seem like she woke up. Damn this is like trying to defuse a bomb... that knows martial arts.' He held the collar with one hand and dropped the ice down her back with the other. Wally couldn't wait for the awesome snack she was going to make him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Artemis screamed. Her body flew forward causing Wally to fall backwards and her land on top of him. "What the hell?" She looked at Wally with death in her eyes but was greeted with closed eye lids. All she recalled was the feeling of ice falling out the bottom of her shirt and the sound of Wally's head hitting the floor. Hard. "Wake up Wally, I know your faking." She hissed. Wally didn't say of do anything. He just remained motionless besides his chest slowly raising and falling. She brought her face closer to his and brushed her lips against his, at that second she felt his hands snake up the back of her shirt. 'I knew it.' She thought victoriously. What she didn't know was that Wally had the icicles in each hand but Artemis found that out as soon as he opened his pas and pressed the ice against her back. "Ahhhh ok ok I give!" She jumped off of him and stood. He followed suit with a large grin on his face. "So I take it its snack time?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"How'd you know?" He said playfully. "So what's on the menu?"

"Oh I get to pick what to make?"

"Yup your the chef tonight hot stuff." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You can make whatev- Wait hold that thought. You cant poison me or anything like that just so you know. Ill make you test it first if it looks funny."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now go wait in the living room its going to be a surprise." She said shoeing him with her hands out of the kitchen.

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared." He laughed as he plopped on the sofa. He laid down so she couldn't see him over the back of the couch.

'Now if I only knew what to make.' She began looking through the cabinets. She felt a chill as she opened the fridge and wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced behind her towards the couch practically seeing the heat emanating from it. 'Ok ill make him a snack and then wrap myself back around him while he's eating.' She nodded to herself. She quickly grabbed the jar she was looking for along with the rest of her ingredients and went over to the counter. A few moments later after she had put the ingredients back, she picked up the plate of food that she was very proud of and made her way to the couch. She was greeted by a sleeping Wally laying on his back and his body splayed across the cushions. She smirked, walked back to the kitchen, grabbed an ice cube from the freezer, went back to the couch and rubbed the ice all over his chest.

"Holy shit!" Wally jumped up and fell to the floor at her feet. "What the hell was-" He was cut as he looked at what was sitting on the plate she had in her hand. On the plate was a triple decker peanut butter and jelly sandwich stuffed with oreos, doredoes, marshmallows, gummy worms, whipped cream and several cherries layering the top piece of bread. "I love you." He said almost inaudible.

"What was that?" She asked quickly.

"Umm I mean, is that for me?" He asked blushing as he brought himself back onto one of the cushions. She starred at him for a few seconds before answering.

"No, I just suddenly had a craving for all this. Of course its for you." She set the plate down on the cushion next to him and hopped on top of him with her legs around his waist but not around his back and head back in its position against his neck. "Now lets see if your talented enough to eat that without getting any of it on me, hmmm." She stated closing her eyes. Wally brought her close to him so she could get comfy while he devoured his meal.

'I cant believe she went to all this just for me. I figured something more like a frozen dinner she would just throw in the microwave but this is amazing. She can be pretty creative when she wants to be.' Wally smiled to himself as he began eating the sandwich. He finished a few minutes later without even a crumb left on the plate. He brought his hands to Artemis' waste. 'Figures she's asleep.' He lifted both of them up just like before and dropped the plate of in the sink before heading towards his room.

"Did you like it?" She asked when they were halfway down the hall.

"Ya it was delicious, I seem to be learning a lot about your talents tonight."

"Hmm thank you." They reached his bed and he lifted the covers and gently put her down onto the bed. He slid in next to her and she immediately entwined her legs into his and pressed her body against his. Now that he had a full stomach he should be able to sleep for the rest of the night without having to get up again until morning.

"Goodnight Artemis, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Wally... Oh and I love you too." She whispered. Wally froze until she raised herself up and kissed his lips as passionately as she could, she even bit his bottom lip to get access to mouth. Her tongue wrestled with his until they settled on a tie for dominance. He tasted yummy. She pulled away and rested her head back on his chest. Both of them were asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter 5 and believe it or not Ive already started writing chapter 6 and that will do it for this story. I just hope it wont take me a whole nother month to write it... who are we kidding of course it will. Till next time all<strong>


End file.
